Broom Closet Getaway For Two
by fuzzyfirebunny
Summary: One-shot. Lily and James are stuck in a broom closet together. Will she hex James into oblivion, or will he finally get the girl of his dreams? Added to the millions of trillions already out there. Reviews would be awesome :D


**Disclaimer: My nickname is Jo, but I'm definitely not J.K. Rowling. Ahahahah. I wish.**

Nobody who knew Lily Evans called her heedless. Stubborn, maybe, impulsive, yes. Heedless, no. And yet, here she was, stuck in the most impossible situation of her entire life, and all she had to blame was her own carelessness.

"So, Lily," James finally broke the silence, seeing that his fiery redhead wasn't about to say anything. "How are you today?"

She turned on him with a menacing glare. "Don't push it, Potter."

James raised his hands in perfect obedience, looking innocent. "What? I mean, don't you usually spend your days locked up in broom closets with gorgeous Quidditch—ow!" For such a small girl, she sure could pack a punch.

Lily sighed and withdrew her arm, finally taking a seat on an upturned broom bucket. She should've known better than to believe Sirius when he told her the location of the Heads and Prefects meeting had been changed.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it," James commented, feeling around in the darkness for a light.

"Oh, really?" Lily asked sarcastically. "So brilliant Sirius came up with this all on his own, did he?"

James shrugged. "You can call Sirius all sorts of things, Lilypad, but stupid isn't one of them."

"Don't call me that," Lily responded automatically. She frowned as James accidentally upset a bottle of cleaning solution from its shelf. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, Potter?"

"Looking for a light," James answered, still fumbling around. Then there was a little click and the candles around them sprung to life with bright flames.

Lily looked around, not quite believing her eyes. Sirius had actually put some time and planning into this, the great oaf. There were pumpkin pasties, a few Butterbeers, and enough Honeyduke's chocolate to last a lifetime.

"I wonder what we have to do to get out of here," James mused, trying the handle one more time. "Alohomora!" Nothing happened.

Lily gave a frustrated sigh and pushed him aside, pointing her own wand at the handle for the umpteenth time. "Trandarius!" Still nothing.

"Hey, look," James said, grabbing a piece of parchment that was lying on the table next to a large slab of chocolate. He read,

_Congratulations! You have won a Broom Closet Getaway For Two, orchestrated by the infamous Sirius Black. Although your time here may be short or long, we sincerely hope you enjoy your stay. To release the charm (courtesy of Mr. Remus Lupin) extreme snogging must ensue. Have fun!_

_Padfoot and Moony_

"Remus was in on this?" Lily demanded, looking outraged. She glared and placed her hands on her hips. "Ohhh, he is hippogriff meat when I get out of here."

James' grin was growing wider and wider. "Do you think it's serious?" he asked, rereading the last line again. "And what exactly does it mean by 'extreme—"

"Potter," Lily growled, folding her arms, "if you for one minute are so delusional as to think I will be snogging you, you can stop dreaming. I will stay here until hell freezes over."

James blinked innocently. "Fine by me," he replied, and sat down to wait.

After an indeterminable time had passed, during which Lily's face grew steadily redder, she turned to him again. "Get your bloody friends and tell them to unlock the door," she ordered. "I have rounds tonight, and Slughorn's essay to finish!"

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" James asked, spreading his hands in a gesture of helplessness.

"I don't know, scream at them or something," grumbled Lily, viciously breaking off a piece of chocolate.

James gave an exaggerated sigh. "I hate to tell you this, Lilykins, but I think we have to follow directions."

Lily blushed and turned away, all her witty remarks suddenly fleeing her mind. James sat still for a minute, waiting for the outburst.

"Er, Lily?" he teased, glancing at her. "Isn't this the part where you rant and rage about how much of a pompous toerag I am?"

Lily sniffed. "So you _have _listened."

"Every time," James answered quietly. Lily was taken aback by his reply, and she glanced at him again.

"Out of curiosity, why _do _you hate me so much?" James asked.

"That's easy," Lily answered, glad to be back on solid ground. "You're arrogant, selfish, and you don't care what anyone else thinks. You enjoy hexing people just to see them cry. You torture the Slytherins and the best excuse you can give is that they exist. You are everything I hate in the elite, self-absorbed wizarding family. How can I not hate you?" she finished, unaware of the impact her words had.

James clenched his fists together, trying to keep the tears from rising to his eyes. "Well, you know what I think of you?" he asked, keeping his head down.

Lily looked down at him coolly. "What?"

"I love you for all the little things you do, even when people don't notice. I love how you always help the first years get to classes, and the way your hair falls in your eyes when you're concentrating in the library. I love your smile in the Quidditch stands, that red and gold scarf you always wear to our games. I love everything about you, Lily."

Lily stared at him, not daring to breathe. "I thought…I thought it was always the thrill of the chase," she said breathlessly, her green eyes fixed on his messy black hair.

James gave a bitter laugh. "Chases fade away with weeks or months, Lily. Love doesn't."

Lily looked down at her feet, abashed. "Why?" she whispered, unsure of how to say it. "Why me? I…I'm stubborn, and rude to you, and I'm barely civil even to your face. Just…why?"

James finally looked up, and the honesty of his hazel eyes made Lily's heart stop. "Because you're impulsive and beautiful and…you're you."

Lily gave a small laugh. "And you're messy and crazy and ho—, I mean…er…dedicated."

James grinned, his eyes sparkling again. "What was that last one? Did you say I'm hot?"

"I didn't!" Lily defended, her mind racing. "I said you liked…hopscotch."

James wouldn't let her off that easily. "I didn't hear the word 'liked' in that sentence, Lily. I'm pretty sure it was hot."

Lily flushed. "I did say 'liked', you just weren't listening, considering that thick head of yours was probably filled with—"

But what James' head was filled with, he never got to find out, because at that moment he grabbed her and kissed her.

It took Lily a long time to realize that he was actually kissing her. Him. James Potter. The boy who had chased her for seven years and whom she had scorned for six. They were kissing. And it felt…good.

The two were so absorbed in each other that they didn't even hear the soft click of the door as it opened, flooding light into the dim closet.

"Oi! I did not need to see that," Sirius shouted loudly. "Some full frontal snogging you've got going on there, Evans!"

Lily blushed hard and shoved James away, glaring at Sirius. "Sirius Black, I'm going to—" she began, then saw the mischievous smile he was wearing. "Oh, nevermind," Lily grumbled, taking James' hand and making her away out of the closet.

"How was the Broom Closet Getaway For Two, Prongsie?" Sirius asked innocently.

James gave his friend a high five with his free hand. "I owe you one, mate," he grinned, pulling Lily into a tight hug before she could protest.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You can start by buying me some Memory Potion. You two were over each other like rabbits, you know that? Or rather, more like Hagrid's snifflets during—"

James promptly hexed him, as Lily looked murderous. "Don't give me that look, I saved you from Lily's wasp jinx," he told Sirius, who was covered in purple tentacles. He grinned at Lily, who smiled back. They headed together down the corridor, leaving Sirius to grumble about 'ungrateful friends'.

**A/N: Yayy, a cute little oneshot contributing to the other millions of trillions that are out there. Reviews would be lovely!**

**ily,**

**Jo**


End file.
